This invention relates generally to protective devices for hoofed animals and particularly to such devices which afford superior protection and which have means connected therewith to provide for irrigation and application of medication in the case of a diseased or injured hoof.
Various devices have heretofore been provided to be worn by hoofed animals such as horses, cows, mules, donkeys or the like. One example of such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,119 wherein the device is attached over the hoof by means of straps provided with hook and loop (Velcro.RTM.) fasteners. Another type of bandage device is shown in U.S. Pat. 4,140,116. Such devices have heretofore suffered from lack of sufficient protection to prevent water, manure and other debris from contacting an injured hoof. Other bandages have suffered from lack of sufficient fixation means to hold the same in place when worn by an active animal.